A Twisted Christmas Carol
by musiclover3
Summary: Jonah's trying to get everyone into the Christmas spirit. How? By telling the story of a Christmas Carol with a few twists. Using the Cahills as characters, of course!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a new Christmas story I made up. I hope you like it!_

_Summary: Jonah's trying to get everyone into the Christmas spirit. How? By telling the story A Christmas Carol with a few twists. Using the Cahills as characters, of course! _

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Deck the Halls with boughs of holly..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Dear Cahills,_

_Yo! I want to invite you to my crib in California for Christmas break. The directions are at the bottom of the letter. Call me once you get this letter and tell me if you're coming! _

_-Jonah Wizard _

**xXxXxXxXx**

All of the clue hunters sat in the living room of Jonah's mansion. All except for the Wiz himself.

"Where's Jonah?" Dan asked.

Right after Dan said that, Jonah Wizard entered the room. He held a tray of cookies and milk in his hands.

"Merry Christmas!" Jonah said, grinning.

He set down the tray on the table in front of them.

"Cookies and milk?" Nellie said.

"Yeah! It's like a Christmas tradition. You can't have Christmas without cookies and milk!" Jonah said. "Take as much as you like."

"You had me at cookies." Dan said, taking two cookies off the tray.

"So? How's everyone doing?" Jonah said.

"Cut to the chase, Jonah. What do you want?" Ian said.

"What do you mean, yo?" Jonah said, looking confused.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Hamilton asked.

"Just like the invitation said, I brought you here for Christmas." Jonah said.

"That's all? That's the only reason?" Ted said.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?" Jonah said.

"I have to find a cure for my brothers!" Sinead said.

"Ian and I have business to take care of in London!" Natalie said.

"We Holts have to train for the Olympics!" Reagan said.

"I am not really in the Christmas spirit." Alistair said.

"Oh, come on, guys! Where's your Christmas spirit?" Jonah said.

"We don't _have _any Christmas spirit." Natalie said.

"Besides, we're all very busy, Jonah." Ian said.

"Yo, I'm busy, too! But I took some time off for this!" Jonah said.

"Sorry, Jonah. But it looks like you took time off for nothing." Amy said.

"No way! I refuse to give up. I'm going to get you all into the Christmas spirit." Jonah said.

"How do you think you're going to do that?" Alistair said.

Jonah thought for a moment. "By telling you the story of A Christmas Carol!"

"Excuse me?" Sinead said.

"It'll be tight! I'll replace all the original characters and put you guys in their spots!" Jonah said. "It's not going to be exactly like the original story, though. It'll be a new version! With new characters!"

"That sounds..." Dan said.

"Terrible." Natalie finished.

"Yo, come on, dawgs! It'll be great!" He winked. "I'm a Janus, aren't I?"

"Fine," Nellie said. "We'll give this story of yours a shot."

"Yeah!" Jonah said. "Alright, I'll start. It all started with Ian Kabra..."

**xXxXxXxXx**

_'Tis the season to be jolly..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

_This story will be a twisted version of A Christmas Carol. It's not going to be exactly like the original story. Please, review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and A Christmas Carol_

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

"It all started with a guy named Ian Kabra..."

**Ian Kabra couldn't stand the Christmas cheer. **

"Wait, why am I the bad guy?" Ian asked.

"Dude, you just heard one line and you already assume you're the bad guy." Hamilton said.

Ian scowled. "I can just _tell. _I'm always the bad guy in these stories!"

"How surprising." Dan muttered.

**He walked down the school hallway, scowling at everything he saw that had to do with Christmas. Many people thought he was good-looking, with his black hair and amber eyes.**

Ian smirked. "Why, thank you, Jonah."

Jonah rolled his eyes.

**But he was also greedy and selfish. He didn't care about anyone else. But most of all, he **_**hated **_**Christmas.**

"So, you're pretty much describing the Ian we all know and hate?" Dan said.

"Shut up!" Ian hissed.

**He was a modern day Scrooge.**

"I knew it! I knew I was the bad guy!" Ian cried.

Sinead wacked him upside the head. "Shut up, Ian!"

**Behind his back, people actually called him that- Scrooge. No one ever thought that he could change his ways. Ian Kabra was going to be a Scrooge forever. No one ever thought that one girl could change everything. Her name was Amy Cahill.**

Almost everyone burst out laughing. Dan laughed the loudest, of course. Amy blushed. Ian almost spit out his milk. Once everyone calmed down, Jonah started up again.

**She was shy and unpopular. Invisible to most people. Even though Ian was distantly related to her and had talked to her a couple of times, he soon forgot about her. He hadn't talked to her in years. Until that fateful day. Ian's best friend, Jonah Wizard ran up to him.**

"Wait a minute, you're Ian's best friend?" Dan said.

Ian grimaced. "You are _not _my friend."

"I only did that because I wanted a big part in this story." said Jonah.

"Of course." Natalie said, rolling her eyes.

**"Hey, Ian!" Jonah said.**

**"What Jonah?" Ian said.**

**"Look! The school's hosting a Christmas party tonight!" Jonah said, waving a flyer around.**

**Ian scowled. "I don't **_**want **_**to go to some idiotic Christmas party."**

**"Come on, dawg! It'll be fun! Besides, you need some time away from your house. You're always in your room, doing who knows what." said Jonah.**

**"I told you that I-"**

**"No, man. I don't want to know." Jonah said, shaking his head. "All I want is for you to go to this Christmas party. Maybe you'll finally find out that Christmas isn't worthless!"**

**"But Christmas **_**is **_**worthless." Ian said. **

**"Come on, Ian!" Jonah pleaded. "Please?"**

**Ian scowled, but finally relented. "Fine."**

**Meanwhile, Amy's best friend, Sinead Starling was trying to convince her friend to do the same thing.**

**"Please, Amy? You need to get out more! Maybe you'll even make some more friends!" Sinead said.**

**Amy shook her head. "I have enough friends, Sinead. Besides, I don't want to go to a party."**

**"But I thought you loved Christmas!" Sinead said.**

**"I do but-"**

**"No buts! You're going to do this Christmas party! Even if I have to drag you there myself." Sinead said.**

**Amy sighed. There was obviously no way to argue with Sinead on this matter.**

**"Fine. I'll go."**

**Later that day, Ian stood in his mansion, waiting for his maid to arrive with his clothes. She soon arrived, carrying the clothes he had picked out just an hour ago. She was a timid and poor maid, but an obedient one none the less. **

**"Here, Mr. Kabra. I brought you you're clothes." she said.**

**"Took you long enough. I ordered these to be brought to me an hour ago. What took you so long, Reagan?"**

"What!" Reagan yelled.

Hamilton and Madison laughed.

"I don't want to be Ian's maid!" Reagan exclaimed.

"Oh, suck it up, Reagan!" Madison said, still laughing.

**"I-I just followed orders, Mr. Kabra. I got the clothes from the cleaners like you asked me to. But they were running behind schedule and I-"**

**"Never mind!" Ian said, taking the clothes out of Reagan's hands.**

**He turned around to go, but Reagan stopped him.**

**"What?" he said sharply.**

**"I-I just wanted to ask if I could take a day off on Christmas." Reagan stuttered.**

**"Why?" Ian said.**

**"I want to spend time with my boyfriend, Mr. Kabra. Ted Starling-"**

"WHAT!" Reagan and Ted screamed at the same time.

Sinead and Ned stifled laughs. Madison and Hamilton burst out laughing.

"Is me being Reagan's girlfriend in the story even necessary?" Ted said through gritted teeth.

Jonah shrugged. "In the original story, Scrooges's clerk had a wife and kids. Since we're too young to marry, this was close enough."

"But what about the kids?" Nellie said.

"Yo, you know how weird that's be? We're all almost the same age. Siblings made more sense." said Jonah.

"I don't think the couple part was necessary..." Reagan said.

**and my siblings, Hamilton and Madison. Please, Mr. Kabra?"**

**Ian scowled. "You'll have to arrive here early the next morning."**

**Reagan nodded. "I promise I will."**

**"Fine then. You can take off on Christmas."**

**"Oh, thank you, Mr. Kabra!" she said.**

**"Now go away!" Ian barked.**

**Reagan scurried off. Ian rubbed his temples. **

**"Problems, Ian?" said a voice behind him.**

**Ian turned to see his sister, Natalie Kabra. **

**"Yes," Ian admitted. "Jonah is making me go to this Christmas party at school."**

**"Ah, yes. I heard about that. I'm going as well." said Natalie.**

**Ian raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"**

**She nodded. She looked at him in the eyes. "Not everyone is a Scrooge like you, Ian."**

"Burn!" Dan said.

**"Excuse me?" Ian said. "Did you just call me a Scrooge?"**

**"Yes, I did. And I'm not the only one. A lot of other people do, too." said Natalie.**

**"Why have I never heard this?" Ian said.**

**"Because no one would dare say it to your face. Except me, of course. And maybe that git in my class, Daniel Cahill.**

"I'm not a git." Dan muttered.

**Remember him, Ian? A distant cousin I think. His sister is Amy Cahill. She goes to your school, doesn't she?" Natalie said.**

**Ian thought about that. He didn't remember anyone named Amy Cahill. Then again, he didn't really no that many people in his school.**

**"Ah, well." Natalie sighed. "Better get ready. Don't want to be late."**

**She walked off. **

**Amy Cahill's bedroom was a mess. Clothes from her closet were all over the place. She just couldn't decide what to wear. **

**"Geez, Amy! Did a tornado go through here?" said her brother Dan who was standing in the doorway.**

**Amy scowled at him. "What do you want, Dan?"**

**"Just wanted to see if you were going to the party. 'Cause I need a ride." said Dan.**

**"But you don't go to my school." Amy said.**

**"So? Who says I can't go to the party?" Dan said. "So are you going or not?"**

**Amy turned her attention back to her closet. "Yes, Dan. I'm going to the party."**

**"Cool. Now hurry up and get dressed!" said Dan. Then he muttered. "Geez. I seriously don't know why girls take so long to get dressed."**

**He walked away, leaving Amy to choose an outfit.**

"That's it for now, homies." Jonah said. "Why don't we go eat now?"

"Yes! Food!" Dan said, standing up.

"We can continue the story after dinner." Jonah said.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

_What did you think? Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and A Christmas Carol_

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Rocking around the Christmas tree..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

After the clue hunters ate, they went back into the living room.

"Alright!" Jonah said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get back to the story!"

**Ian stood in front of his school with Natalie. He looked around, waiting for Jonah to appear. He was five minutes late.**

**"Where is that friend of yours?" Natalie said, impatiently. "He was supposed to be here five minutes ago."**

**"I'm here!" someone called.**

**They turned to see Jonah running towards them.**

**"Where have you been? You're five minutes late." Ian said, scowling.**

**"Dawg, it's only been five minutes. You haven't waited that long." Jonah said.**

**"I've wasted five minutes of my time." Ian said.**

**Jonah rolled his eyes. "Let's just go in." **

**They walked into the gym. A tall Christmas tree stood in the middle of the gym. It was decorated beautifully with ornaments and lights. **

**"Yo, what do you think of the tree?" Jonah said.**

**Ian scowled. "Too... cheerful. A total waste of money and time."**

**Natalie rolled her eyes. "Could you at least pretend to enjoy yourself?"**

**"I think that's impossible." Ian said.**

**Natalie scowled at her brother. "Fine. Suit yourself. I'm going to find my friends."**

**She walked off.**

**Ian turned to his friend. "Can I ask you something, Jonah?"**

**"Sure," Jonah said.**

**"Do people really call me Scrooge?" Ian said.**

**Jonah looked away. "Uh, some people."**

**"Do **_**you**_**?" Ian asked, with raised eyebrows.**

**"No, man. I don't call you that. Although, sometimes I think you can be a Scrooge." Jonah said.**

**"And why is that?" Ian asked.**

**"Do you want me to be honest with you?" Jonah said.**

**Ian nodded.**

**"Just like Scrooge, you hate Christmas. You're greedy and only care about yourself. You're mean and unfair. Does that answer your question?" Jonah said.**

"That's cold." Hamilton said.

"It's the truth." Dan muttered.

Amy elbowed him.

**Ian was taken aback by this. How could his own friend think about him like this?**

**Jonah noticed his expression. "But other than that, you're awesome!"**

Natalie snorted.

Nellie scoffed. "A little late to say that."

**Ian looked at the other students. Is that how everyone thought of him? As a Scrooge? **

Dan opened his mouth to say something, but Amy shot him a look. He closed his mouth.

**Jonah patted his shoulder. "Cheer up, dawg. Don't listen to all those haters. I still like you!"**

**Ian didn't feel any better.**

**"I know what will cheer you up! Let's go dance!" Jonah grabbed his arm and dragged him to the middle of the gym.**

**"Jonah!" Ian protested. "I don't want to dance!"**

**"Oh, come on! Have some fun! Maybe we'll find a cute chick you can dance with!"**

"Oh, I have a feeling where this is going." Dan said grinning evilly.

Amy groaned.

**"Jonah, I don't wa-"**

**But he stopped short. He found himself suddenly on the ground, a girl next to him. He looked at her. She had jade green eyes and red hair. She looked familiar. **

**She looked at him, surprise evident on her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, standing up.**

**She offered him her hand. He scowled at the hand, then at her. **

**"I don't need you help." he grumbled, getting up and dusting himself off.**

**The girl looked hurt. "I was only-"**

**"Only bumping into me!" Ian growled.**

**She flinched at his tone.**

**"Whoa, Ian! She was just trying to help." Jonah said. "Calm down, will you?"**

**"No, I will not calm down, Jonah! First, you make me go to this stupid Christmas party, then I find out people call me Scrooge behind my back, then you make me go dance, and then this girl bumps into me!" Ian exclaimed.**

**"Uh, just to point out, **_**you **_**bumped into **_**her.**_**" Jonah said.**

**"Just shut up, Jonah!" Ian yelled.**

**He stormed out of the school, leaving a confused girl and a hurt Jonah.**

**Jonah turned to the girl and tried to smile. "Sorry about him. He's just in a bad mood."**

**"I can see that." the girl said.**

**Jonah stuck his hand out. "I'm Jonah Wizard. What's your name?"**

**The girl shook his hand. "Amy Cahill.**

"I knew it!" Dan exclaimed.

**Do you know what that was about?"**

**Jonah shrugged. "Like I said, he's in a bad mood. He didn't want to go to this party, but I managed to persuade him to."**

**"Why didn't he want to go?" Amy asked.**

**"He's not one for Christmas. Plus, he just found out that people call him Scrooge behind his back. His pride's a little bruised." said Jonah.**

**Amy's eyes widened. "**_**He's **_**Scrooge?"**

**Jonah nodded. "I brought him here hoping I could get him to like Christmas. It seems though that I made him hate it more."**

**Amy tilted her head. "Is he going to be alright?"**

**"I don't know. He's really mad." Jonah said. "I don't think-"**

**But Amy was gone.**

**Ian stood outside the school, his hands in his pockets. He shivered in the cold. He needed some time alone to think. **

**"Ian?" said a soft voice behind him.**

**He turned to see the red-headed girl.**

**He scowled. "What do you want?"**

**She walked closer to him. "I wanted to apologize."**

"Apologize! But he bumped into her!" Madison said.

**Ian sighed. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was just mad back there. I'm sorry."**

**Amy gaped at him, shock written on her face. **

**"Oh, don't look so surprised." he snapped. "I can be nice when I want to be."**

Dan snorted. "Yeah, right."

Ian glared at him.

**Amy regained her composure. "I'm sorry." she mumbled. She looked at him. "Aren't you cold out here? Don't you want to go back inside?"**

**Ian shook his head. "I'm not going back in there. I'm staying out here."**

**"But you'll freeze!" Amy protested.**

**Ian looked down sadly. "And who would care if I did?"**

**Amy looked at him with sadness and pity. "I would."**

Dan gagged. Natalie scowled.

**Ian looked up. "But we just met."**

**Amy shook her head. "Don't you remember me, Ian? I'm your cousin, Amy Cahill."**

**Ian blinked. He remembered the conversation he had with Natalie. So this was the girl!**

**"I don't really remember." Ian said.**

**Amy bit her lip. "Well, I wouldn't expect you to. We only talked a few times, and you only insulted me."**

**Ian looked at her. "I'm sorry."**

**Amy gave a little shrug. "It's alright. That was years ago. We can forget about that, right?"**

**For the first time that day, Ian smiled. Just slightly. **

**"Yes, we can forget about that. I've already forgotten, haven't I?"**

**Amy laughed. "Do you want to go back in?"**

**"I suppose. It **_**is **_**awfully cold out here." Ian said.**

**They walked back into the gym. They went over to the middle of the gym and danced. They were playing 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'.**

Natalie scoffed. "That's awfully cliche, Jonah."

Jonah shrugged. "It fit the mood."

**Amy smiled at him. "You know, Ian, you aren't so bad."**

**He twirled her around. "You're not so bad either, Amy."**

**"Oh, gross!" said a voice behind them. **

**They turned to see Dan. A look of disgust was on his face.**

Just like it was now.

**Ian raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?"**

**Amy sighed. "This is my brother, Dan. Dan, this is Ian Kabra. Remember him?"**

**Dan glared at Ian. "Oh, yeah. I remember him. And his wicked sister."**

"_Wicked_? Did you just call me wicked?" Natalie cried, glaring at Jonah.

Dan laughed.

**He looked at Ian. "Why are you dancing with my sister, Scrooge?"**

**Dan had hit a nerve. Ian looked offended and angry.**

**"I am not a Scrooge!" he yelled.**

**Dan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."**

**"I'm not!" Ian protested.**

**"Dude, you are. You're exactly like the dude." Dan said.**

**"Dan!" Amy hissed. "Just shut up!"**

**"Whatever." Dan said, walking away.**

**Amy smiled apologetically at Ian. "Sorry, about that."**

**"Amy," Ian said. "Do you think I'm like Scrooge?"**

**Amy seemed taken aback by the question. She seemed reluctant to answer. **

**"W-well..." Amy said.**

**Ian shook with rage. His face was red. She thought he was a Scrooge, too! Just when he was starting to actually like her!**

"You jumped to conclusions." Ned said.

**"You know what? Fine! I don't care if you think I'm a Scrooge! I don't care about this stupid holiday or you!" he yelled.**

**Amy looked like she was going to cry. "Ian..."**

"It's not the first time you made her cry." Dan said, glaring at Ian.

**"Just be quiet!" Ian yelled. **

**He stormed out of the gym. He drove home in his car, not even bothering to wait for Natalie. He stomped into his house. He opened his bedroom door, only to find a figure in the doorway. Ian took a step back, shocked. For the person standing in the doorway was someone he knew was dead. Alistair Oh.**

"You killed me off?" Alistair said, offended.

"Only because I wanted to use most of you in the story. So I decided to kill you off." Jonah said.

Alistair frowned.

"It's getting late. Let's all get some sleep. We'll continue this tomorrow." said Jonah, standing up.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Mistletoe hung where you can see..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

_What did you think? Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and A Christmas Carol_

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

Jonah stood in the huge guest room in his mansion. All of the clue hunters were sleeping in there. Some on beds and some on the floor. He decided to put them all in one room so they could spend some more time together.

He held a trumpet in his hands. He smiled and blew into it. The clue hunters immediately woke up. There were groans and protests all around the room.

"Wakey-wakey!" Jonah yelled. "Time to wake up, peeps!"

"Jonah," Nellie groaned. "It's too early!"

Jonah frowned. "It's ten o' clock."

"Exactly!" she said, throwing a pillow at him.

Jonah dodged it just in time. "Yo! That was not cool!"

Nellie pulled the covers over her head. Jonah sighed. He picked up the pillow off the floor and went over to her. He hit her with it repeatedly.

"Wake up, Nellie!" he yelled.

"I'm up!" she yelled.

She glared at him as she sat up. Jonah smiled and went over to Natalie. Some of the other clue hunters were getting up, understanding what Jonah would do to them.

"Wake up, Natalie!" he said.

Natalie swatted at him.

Jonah sighed and pushed her off the bed. She yelped as she fell to the ground.

She glared at him. "You idiot! Moron! Stupid Janus!" Natalie yelled at him.

"Breakfast is ready." he said, smiling pleasantly.

The only other person to wake up now was Dan. He was still fast asleep.

"Dan. Dan, wake up." Jonah said, shaking the boy.

"Five more minutes." Dan moaned.

Jonah thought for a moment, then yelled,"Ninja are stealing the food!"

"What!" Dan screamed, sitting up.

He looked around frantically, then realized that there were no ninjas. "There are no ninjas stealing the food are there?"

Jonah shook his head. "But there is breakfast ready downstairs!"

Dan got out of bed and ran out the door, yelling, "I call first dibs!"

Jonah chuckled and followed him.

After they all finished eating, they went back into the living room.

"Alright, homies! Let's get on with the story!" Jonah said.

**Ian had never been close to Alistair Oh, but seeing him before him brought him weak at the knees. He was transparent.**

**"Hello, Ian. It's nice to see you again." said Alistair.**

**"A-Alistair... you're supposed to be dead." Ian managed to get out.**

**"I am, Ian. That is why I am transparent." Alistair said.**

**"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Ian asked.**

**"I am here to help you get to heaven. Almost all ghosts have a chain. The chain's length depends on all the bad things you have done. The more bad things you have done, the longer the chain is. Right now your chain is very long.**

"I'm not surprised." Dan muttered.

**But I'm here to help you change that. You have been sent three ghosts. The Ghost of Christmas Past, The Ghost of Christmas Present, and The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." said Alistair.**

**"I feel like I'm in A Christmas Carol." Ian muttered.**

Some people snickered.

**Alistair smiled, slightly. "Well, you are like Scrooge, no?"**

"Everyone thinks you're like Scrooge, Ian!" Ned said.

"He is." Dan muttered.

**Ian sighed. "So, you're going to show me my past?"**

**Alistair nodded. He touched Ian's hand. They immediately appeared in the ballroom of the Kabra mansion. Four kids stood in front of each other.**

**"My goodness," Ian said. "That's me."**

**He was exactly right. Eleven-year-old Ian stood next to Natalie and were in front of Amy and Dan. Dan was glaring at the Kabras. **

**"What do you want, Cobras?" Dan snapped.**

**"Well, that's no way to talk to us. We invited you here, didn't we?" Natalie said.**

**"We didn't want to come." Dan said.**

**"Well, we didn't want you to come." Ian said, coldly.**

"Yep. Same old Kabras." Dan said.

**"And look at what you're wearing! I can barely stand to look at you." Natalie said, scowling.**

**"W-what do you want?" Amy stuttered.**

**Ian smiled. "We just want to wish you a Merry Christmas, cousins."**

**"It would be a Merry Christmas. If you weren't here." Dan said.**

Dan nodded in agreement.

**"Same goes to you, cousin." Natalie said.**

**"Well, Natalie and I must be going. We should greet the other guests. Have a good time." Ian said, grabbing his sister's arm and leading her away.**

**"I hope you get coal in your stockings!" Dan called after them. **

Dan looked at the Kabras. "Did you get coal last year?"

Ian and Natalie rolled their eyes and didn't answer.

**Natalie turned back to them. "You still believe in that fat man in the red suit? How childish. He's not real."**

"Don't you dare go insulting Santa!" Dan said.

**"He is! You'll see!" Dan said.**

**Natalie rolled her eyes and walked away.**

**"I hope Santa's reindeer stomp on you!" Dan called.**

Dan and Hamilton snickered.

**Alistair shook his head. "You were quite mean back then, Ian. That was Christmas when you were eleven. Come on, let's keep going."**

**The scene changed and they were in the Kabra mansion. Amy held a Christmas card in her hand. **

**"This is Christmas when you were twelve. The last one you spent with each other." said Alistair.**

**"Who's the card for?" Dan asked.**

**"Ian," Amy replied.**

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"No card for Natalie? Gee, I wonder why." Dan said, grinning.

Amy blushed while Ian rolled his eyes.

**"Why are you giving Scrooge a card? He hates Christmas!" Dan exclaimed.**

**Amy looked at her brother. "We sent everyone else Christmas cards. It's only fair to give him one too."**

**"What about Natalie?" Dan asked.**

**"It's for both of them." Amy said.**

**Dan raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you said the first time. Tell me, Amy, do you have certain feelings for Scrooge?"**

Everyone laughed. Amy turned redder.

**Amy turned red. "No! Of course not! I just... thought it was implied."**

**Dan rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."**

**Amy glared at him. "Let's just get this over with, okay?"**

**"Whatever," Dan said, ringing the doorbell.**

**The door opened to reveal Ian. He raised his eyebrows when he saw them.**

**"What are you two doing here?" he asked.**

**"We-we're here to give you your C-Christmas c-card." Amy stuttered, holding out the card.**

**Ian looked at the card, then back at Amy. His face was hard and cold.**

**"I don't **_**want **_**your idiotic Christmas card." he said, grabbing the card and ripping it in half.**

**Amy's mouth was open in shock. "But-but why?"**

**Ian glared at her. "Because I **_**hate **_**Christmas!"**

**He took a deep breath. "It was foolish of you to come here."**

**With that, he slammed the door in their faces.**

**Dan looked at his sister sadly. "I told you so."**

Nellie shook her head. "You don't say that, Dan. You just ruined the moment."

Dan made a face.

**Ian looked miserable. "Was I really that unkind?"**

**Alistair looked at him. "**_**Was**_**? You're still unkind!"**

There were snickers across the room.

**"If we're done here, can you take me home now?" Ian said, trying to regain his composure.**

**"Yes. But first you must do something for me." Alistair said.**

**"What?" Ian asked, warily.**

**"You must agree to spend tomorrow with Amy Cahill." Alistair said.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"This is gonna be good!" Dan said, rubbing his hands together.

**"What?" Ian said, taken aback by this request.**

**Alistair sighed. "Do you not see that the girl is trying to reach out to you? She just wants to make you feel better."**

**Ian made a face. "I'm fine."**

**"No, you're not. You're lonely. You hate Christmas. She just wants to change that.**

"I am not lonely!" Ian said.

"Dude, you have no friends. You're lonely." Hamilton said.

**At least give the girl a chance." Alistair said.**

**Ian looked at the twelve-year-old Amy trudging through the snow, looking absolutely miserable.**

**Ian sighed. "Fine."**

**Alistair smiled. "Good. Let's get back now, shall we?"**

**Alistair touched Ian's hand, and they disappeared. Ian appeared back in his bedroom. Alistair Oh was nowhere in sight.**

"Hey look! It's snowing!" Dan exclaimed, pointing out the window.

The Cahills raced towards the window. Sure enough, it was snowing.

"Let's go outside!" Dan cried, looking giddy.

Jonah grinned. "Now you all are getting into the Christmas spirit. We can continue this later."

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer. Promise! Review, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and A Christmas Carol_

**xXxXxXxXx**

_I should be playing in the winter snow, but I'mma be under the mistletoe..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Come on, Natalie. Have some fun!" Hamilton called from behind his snow fort.

"Yeah! Join us!" yelled Madison, throwing a snowball at Ned.

Natalie scowled. "No way. Are you crazy? It would ruin my outfit!"

"Come on, Cobra!" Dan called, throwing a snowball at Amy.

Natalie shook her head. Ian threw a snowball at his sister. Natalie gasped.

Ian smirked. "Now are you going to join us?"

Natalie glared at him and made a snowball. She threw it at him. Ian ducked and it hit Dan on the face.

"Ow!" Dan said, wiping snow off his face.

Natalie and Ian laughed.

Dan glared at them. "It's on, Cobras!"

He picked up a snowball and threw it at them. They ducked and it hit Hamilton.

"Hey!" Hamilton said.

"Sorry!" Dan said. Dan glared at the Kabras. "This means war!"

And that started the Cahill snowball fight. Two hours later they went back inside.

"It's freezing out there!" Ned said, shivering.

"Baby, it's cold outside!" Jonah sang.

"Oh, goodness. Don't start." Natalie said, shaking her head.

"That was awesome! Let's go out again later!" Dan exclaimed, grinning.

Amy shook her head. "I think that's enough for today. We'll get sick if we go out there again."

"So?" Dan said, still grinning.

"I think Dan's gone crazy." Madison whispered to Reagan.

Reagan nodded in agreement.

"Let's go into the living room and warm up." suggested Alistair.

They went in and sat in the chairs.

"Alright! Let's get back to the story!" Jonah said.

**The next day, Ian got dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen. His sister sat at the dinner table. She glared at him.**

**"Where did you go last night? You left me at the school by myself! I had to get a ride home from-" she shuddered. "Dan Cahill."**

Dan and Natalie scowled at the thought.

"I'd rather walk home then ask a ride home from him." Natalie said.

**"It's a long story." Ian said, putting on a scarf. "I had an... eventful night."**

**Natalie scowled at him. "Better than mine, I bet." **

**"I doubt that." Ian grumbled.**

**"Where are you going?" Natalie asked.**

**Ian stopped. "I'm going to visit... someone."**

**"Who?" Natalie asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Someone," Ian said again.**

"Nice answer." Ted said, sarcastically.

**Before Natalie could say anything else, Ian walked out of the house and drove over to Amy's house. He went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Amy immediately answered the door.**

**She looked shocked to see him there. "Ian? What are you doing here?"**

**Ian cleared his throat. "I want to... apologize."**

Dan gasped. "A Kabra wanting to apologize? It's a miracle!"

Ian and Natalie glared at him.

**Amy raised an eyebrow. "Apologize?"**

**Ian nodded. "For my behavior yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I acted childish. Could you ever forgive me?"**

**Amy blinked at him, but then smiled. "Of course I can, Ian."**

**Ian smiled. **

**"Is that the only reason you're here?" Amy asked.**

**"Er," Ian said, standing there, uncomfortably. "No. I also wanted to know if you wanted to..." He couldn't get the words out.**

**"Yes?" Amy asked, looking at him expectantly.**

**Ian cleared his throat. "If you wanted to spend the day with me."**

**Amy's mouth hung slightly open.**

Everyone laughed except Amy and Ian. Amy blushed.

**Amy blushed. "Like a date?"**

Everyone laughed harder. This time Ian blushed as well.

**"No! I mean," Ian said. "Just as... friends. Don't friends do that stuff?"**

**Amy quickly regained her composure. "O-Okay."**

**"Alright then." Ian said.**

**"Just let me go put on a coat." Amy said.**

**Ian nodded. **

**A few minutes later, Amy emerged from the house.**

**"So, where would you like to go?" Ian asked.**

**"We could go to the mall." Amy said.**

**"Okay," Ian said.**

**Twenty minutes later, they arrived. They walked into the mall. Christmas decorations were everywhere. Christmas music sounded from everywhere.**

**Ian scowled at that. **

**"So, do you just want to walk around?" Amy said, awkwardly.**

**"I suppose," Ian replied.**

**They walked around the mall. Amy looked at the Christmas decorations in awe and fondness.**

**"Isn't this place beautiful, Ian?" Amy said, grinning.**

**Ian quickly wiped the scowl from his face. "It's very... festive."**

**Amy nodded. **

**A different song suddenly started. It was "Winter Wonderland."**

**Amy smiled. "I love this song." **

**She started to sing, **

"I wouldn't sing just like that." Amy said, blushing.

"Well, in my story you do!" Jonah said. "You can be as out of character as I want you to be, yo!"

"I don't like the sound of that." Nellie muttered.

**"Sleigh bells ring. Are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland."**

**Ian smiled. "You have a beautiful voice, Amy."**

**Amy blushed. "Thanks. Why don't you sing along, too?"**

**Ian shook his head. "I don't sing."**

**"Just give it a try." Amy said.**

**Ian hesitated, but then he saw the hopeful look on Amy's face. He sighed and started to sing,**

"I wouldn't sing!" Ian protested.

"You do in my story, dawg!" Jonah said.

Ian scowled.

**"Later on we'll conspire. As we dream by the fire. To face unafraid the plans that we've made. Walking in a winter wonderland."**

**Amy clapped. "You have a great voice, Ian." Amy said, giving him a smile.**

**"Thank you." Ian said, with a small smile on his face. "Not as good as yours, though."**

"I'm so out of character in this part of the story." Ian muttered.

"Wish you were like this in real life." Hamilton muttered.

**Amy blushed. "Thanks."**

**They spent the rest of the day together, talking and laughing like they were old friends. **

**"It's getting late. We should probably be getting home." Amy said.**

**Ian nodded. He drove Amy back to her house. They walked up to the door.**

**"I had a lot of fun today, Ian." Amy said, smiling.**

**Ian smiled back. "Me too."**

**"Good night, Ian." Amy said.**

**"Good night, Amy." Ian said.**

**Amy opened the door and went inside. Ian walked back to his car and drove home. He went into the living room. Natalie sat on the couch.**

**"Where have you been, Ian?" Natalie asked. "You were gone all day."**

**"I told you. I was with someone." Ian said.**

**"Who is this someone, Ian? Jonah? Someone else?" Natalie asked.**

**"Someone else." Ian said.**

**He then walked into his room before Natalie could comment. He opened his door and went over to his desk. He looked around the room. There were no ghosts in sight. **

_**Maybe they forgot about me. **_**Ian thought hopefully.**

**"No such luck, Kabra." said a voice behind him.**

**He turned to see Nellie Gomez.**

"What!" Nellie exclaimed. "You killed _me_?"

"Like I said, I want to include everyone in this story." Jonah said.

Nellie scowled.

"Welcome to our world." Dan muttered.

"Alright! It's lunchtime. We can continue this later." said Jonah.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday, but I can't stop staring at your face..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

_I know the beginning sounds kind of like what happened in my other story A Not So Merry Cahill Christmas. *sigh* Review, please!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiker Writer: If you want to. I wouldn't mind if you did, though. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and A Christmas Carol**

**xXxXxXxXx**

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

After lunch the Cahills went back into the living room.

"Let's get back to the story." Jonah said, rubbing his hands together.

**Nellie Gomez. Why was Ian not surprised? He just had all the bad luck. Of all people, it had to have been Nellie Gomez.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nellie asked, glaring at Jonah.

"Nothing," Jonah said, quickly.

**"It's... **_**awesome **_**to see you again, Kabra." Nellie said, sarcastically.**

**Ian scowled. "Same to you, Gomez."**

**He remembered Nellie very well when she'd been alive. She used to be Amy and Dan's au pair. But then she died. Ian had never been on good terms with the au pair.**

Nellie and Ian nodded in agreement.

**"Well, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present." she said.**

**"Wonderful," Ian grumbled.**

**Nellie sighed. "Let's get on with this."**

**She grabbed his wrist and they disappeared. They reappeared in an apartment. Reagan, Ted, Hamilton, and Madison sat at the dinner table.**

**"A toast to Ian Kabra." Reagan said, raising her glass of water.**

**"Why should we toast to him?" Ted said, looking irritated. "He is an irritable, greedy man."**

Everyone burst out laughing. Ian scowled.

"I am not!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Ted's words not mine." said Jonah.

"Hey!" Ted cried.

**"Yeah. He barely gives you a day off." said Madison.**

**"He doesn't deserve all the money he has." said Hamilton.**

"I couldn't agree more." Dan said.

Ian glared at him.

**"But really, he's just like that because of the way he was raised. It's not his fault." said Reagan. "So, let's give a toast to Ian Kabra!"**

**Everyone raised their glasses. Ian smiled at the happy couple.**

Reagan and Ted scowled.

"We are _not _together." Ted said.

"And we will never be." Reagan said.

**"We have to go." Nellie said. **

**She grabbed his wrist and the scene changed. They were in Amy and Dan's living room. The siblings sat on the couch.**

**Nellie smiled at her used to be au pairees. "I really miss them."**

**Ian said nothing, for he didn't know what to say.**

"Of course he doesn't. Ian's not one for sympathy." Natalie said.

**"So, did you have fun on your date, Amy?" Dan asked, scowling.**

The Holts and Dan snickered.

**Amy blushed. "For the last time, it wasn't a date. We're just friends."**

**Dan rolled his eyes. "Sure you are. I'm starting to think you have feelings for Scrooge, Amy."**

"I'm starting to think that now, too." Dan grumbled, looking at Amy and Ian.

Amy blushed, while Ian scowled.

**"I do not!" Amy protested, turning redder. "We're just friends, Dan."**

**"Whatever," Dan said.**

**They sat in silence for a moment, but then Amy broke it. "He's different, Dan."**

**"What do you mean?" Dan asked.**

**"Ian, he's... nice." Amy said.**

**Dan snorted. "Scrooge? Nice? Please. I'll believe it when I see it."**

"Why is everyone making fun of me today?" Ian muttered.

**"He is!" Amy insisted. "He's great if you get to know him. He's just... lonely."**

Dan snickered. "We told you you were lonely."

Ian growled.

**"So, you're saying you like Scrooge." Dan said.**

**"Yes. No. Not in the way you think." Amy said, blushing.**

"Sure you don't, Amy." Hamilton teased, grinning.

"Shut up," Sinead hissed.

**"Maybe you don't like him, but I'm pretty sure he likes you." Dan said, all serious-like.**

Dan nodded. "I agree with myself."

**After all, like you said, he's nice to you. But not to anyone else."**

**"That doesn't mean he likes me." Amy said. "I just got to know him better. That's all."**

**"Sure that's all." Dan said, rolling his eyes. "Either way, he still doesn't like Christmas. He's still greedy and selfish. It doesn't really change a thing, Amy."**

**Amy leaned back on the couch. "Well, maybe I can change that."**

**Nellie looked at Ian. "So? Do you like her?"**

**Ian looked away, not being able to meet Nellie's eyes. "I-I don't know."**

**Nellie rolled her eyes. "I think you do. You like her, Ian. Just admit it."**

**Ian thought about it. "Alright. So perhaps I do like her."**

"Hallejuhia!" Dan said. "He finally admits it!"

Ian shakes his head. "But I don't like her in real life."

Hamilton groans. "Dude, just admit you like her, already!"

Amy blushed while Ian just puts his face in his hands.

"I think Ian's just about had it." Nellie whispered to Dan.

Dan grinned.

**Nellie sighed. "Sadly, I think that's true. Come on."**

**She grabbed his wrist. The scene changed and they were back in Ian's room. **

**"So, I guess it's time for you to go?" Ian said.**

**Nellie nodded. "But before I leave, I have something to say to you."**

**"What?" Ian asked, warily.**

**Nellie glared at him. "If you break Amy's heart, you'll be as dead as me."**

"Oooh!" Dan and Hamilton said.

Nellie smiled, satisfied.

**Ian nodded, not doubting her one bit.**

**"Goodbye, Ian. Good luck." Nellie said.**

**She then faded away, leaving Ian alone in his bedroom.**

Hamilton nodded, seriously. "That chapter had a lot of truth in it."

"No it didn't!" Ian and Amy said at the same time.

They both blushed.

"Whoa," Madison said.

"Creepy," Reagan said.

"Hey, Jonah, do you have any hot chocolate?" Dan asked.

"Sure," Jonah said, grinning. "Let's go into the kitchen. We can continue in there."

**xXxXxXxXx**

_The tidings we bring to you and your friends..._

**xXxXxXxXx**

_What did you think? Review._


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. I had writer's block and I had a lot of homework. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and A Christmas Carol_

xXxXxXxXx

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas let your heart be light..._

xXxXxXxXx

The Cahills sat in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate.

"Alright. Let's get on with the story." said Jonah.

**The next day Ian went for a walk. It was Christmas Eve and snow covered the trees and ground. Kids ran around playing in the snow, making snowmans and having snowball fights. A part of him longed to be one of them and the other part hated it. He suddenly found himself in front of Amy's house. **

_**Might as well visit her. **_**He thought.**

"Of course." Dan said, rolling his eyes.

**He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Much to his dismay, Dan opened it.**

"Wonderful," Ian muttered.

**He scowled when he saw Ian. "What do you want, Scrooge?"**

**He ignored his question. "Where's your sister?"**

**"Gone," Dan said.**

**"Gone where?" Ian asked.**

**Dan smirked. "Somewhere."**

The Holts and Dan snickered while Natalie rolled her eyes.

**Ian scowled. "Just tell me where she is."**

**"Well-"**

**"Dan! Who's at the door?" someone called from inside the house.**

**"Who's that?" Ian asked.**

**"Er, someone." said Dan.**

**"Is that Amy?" Ian asked.**

**"No," Dan said too quickly.**

"You're a bad liar." Ned said.

"No! I'm a good liar! I'm just not so good in this story." Dan said.

**Ian raised an eyebrow.**

**"Dan, who's at the door?" said the voice again, closer this time.**

**"No one!" Dan called.**

**"Amy?" Ian called. "Amy!"**

**Amy appeared in the doorway next to Dan. "Ian? What are you doing here?"**

**Ian tilted his head. "Can't I come and visit you?"**

**Amy blushed while Dan's scowled deepened.**

**"What do you want?" Dan snapped.**

**"I just want to visit Amy." said Ian, giving Amy a smile.**

Dan gagged. Natalie grimaced.

**Dan made a face.**

**"Come on in." said Amy.**

**Dan started making protests, but Amy shushed him. She led Ian inside. A huge green Christmas tree stood in the corner of the living room. There were no decorations.**

**"Where are the decorations?" Ian asked.**

**"We haven't put them on yet." Amy replied. "Do you want to help us?"**

**Ian shook his head. **

**"Oh, come on, Ian. It'll be fun." said Amy.**

**"No, no. You heard Scrooge. He doesn't want to do it." said Dan, pushing Ian out of the living room. "Now, why don't you get back in your limo and drive home to your wicked sister."**

Natalie growled, glaring at Jonah, who was pretending not to notice her.

**"Dan," Amy said, stopping him. She grabbed Ian's arm and led him back to the living room.**

**"But, Amy-"**

**"No. He's staying." said Amy.**

**Dan muttered something under his breath about love-struck sisters and cobras.**

Everyone laughed. Amy blushed. Ian grimaced.

"Why must you always call me Cobra?" Ian asked.

"Because you are one. Duh." said Dan like it was obvious.

**Amy ignored him and led Ian to the tree. She picked up a box filled with lights and handed it to him. **

**"Why don't you help us put on the lights?" Amy suggested.**

**Ian sighed. "Alright."**

**The three of them put the colorful lights on the tree. Then, they put up the ornaments.**

**"These are lovely ornaments, Amy." Ian said, as he put up a red ball ornament.**

**Amy smiled. "I agree."**

**"Hey, let's put on some music!" Dan said, turning the radio on.**

**Frosty the Snowman started to play on the radio.**

"That song's awesome." Dan said, grinning.

**"Frosty the Snowman was a jolly happy soul. With a corncob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal." Dan sang at the top of his lungs.**

**Just to annoy Ian.**

Everyone laughed while Ian scowled.

"Of course you did." Ian grumbled.

"Frosty the Snowman is a fairytale they say." Dan sang, just to annoy Ian.

"He was made of snow but the children know how he came to life one day." Nellie sang, off-key.

Ian and Natalie grimaced. Natalie was trying not to cover her ears.

Everyone laughed at their expressions.

**Ian grimaced and tried to block out his terrible singing voice.**

"What! I have a great singing voice. I sing like an angel." Dan said.

Nellie snorted.

**Amy looked like she was trying not to laugh. **

**Ian glared at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"**

**She shrugged and gave him a smile.**

**They put up the rest of the ornaments and finally, they only needed to put the star on top of the tree.**

**"I'm gonna go get some hot chocolate. Go ahead and finish without me." Dan said, leaving the room. Amy turned to Ian.**

**"Do you want to put it up, Ian?" Amy asked, holding the star out to him.**

**"No," said Ian, shaking his head. "You can do it."**

**Amy looked up at the top of the tree. "I can't reach it." She looked at him. "Could you help me?"**

**"Alright," Ian said. **

**He grabbed her waist and lifted her up.**

Hamilton and Dan snickered. Amy tried not to blush.

**Amy gently put the star on top of the tree. Ian slowly put her down. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. Ian looked into her eyes.**

"Oh, he did now, did he?" Dan said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Nellie slapped hs arm.

**He suddenly realized that they were green. Jade green. He couldn't look away. **

"Oh, how romantic." Sinead said, smiling.

Dan groaned. Natalie wrinkled her nose.

**He found himself suddenly leaning in. Amy closed her eyes.**

Dan gagged. Natalie scowled. Amy and Ian were blushing.

**"What are you two doing?" yelled someone from the doorway.**

"You ruined the moment!" Nellie said, looking at Dan.

"Thank goodness." Dan muttered. "I don't think I could've handled that."

**They both looked at Dan. He was holding a mug of hot chocolate, and looking like he wanted to pour it all on Ian.**

Everyone laughed. Dan looked at his cup of hot chocolate, then back at Ian with a mischievious smile on his face.

Ian scooted farther away from him.

**He looked from Amy to Ian. "Were you going to kiss her?"**

**Amy was blushing and looking at the ground. Ian cleared his throat. **

**"That's none of your business." he said.**

**"Yes it is. She's my sister. So, it makes it my business." Dan snapped.**

**"Dan-" started Amy.**

**"No, it's fine." said Ian. "I think I should be going now. I have to get home."**

**Amy looked disappointed.**

There were snickers across the room.

**"Alright," she said. "Bye, Ian."**

**"Bye," he said. **

**He walked out the door. He quickly walked back home. Natalie was in the living room, watching T.V.**

**She glared at him. "Where have you been?"**

**"I was with a friend." he replied. **

**"Amy?" she guessed.**

**Ian blinked at his sister. "What makes you think that?"**

**Natalie rolled her eyes. "It's obvious you like her, Ian. I see the way you look at her."**

"See? Even Natalie notices." said Dan.

"Hey!" Natalie protested. "Of course I noticed! He's _my _brother."

"I don't like Amy." Ian muttered.

Dan just rolled his eyes while Natalie sighed, exasperated.

**Ian found himself not knowing what to say. **

**Natalie looked at him. "Just tell her that you like her."**

**Ian shook his head. "She doesn't like me. We're just friends."**

**Natalie sighed. "How cute. You're in denial."**

Everyone laughed.

**Ian scowled. He'd been doing that a lot lately.**

**"I'm not in denial." he said.**

**"Yes, you are." she said. "Just admit you like her."**

**"But what if she doesn't return the feelings?" Ian asked.**

**Natalie gave him a harsh look. "You're a Kabra. Kabras don't doubt themselves. Go tell her you like her, or I'll do it myself."**

**Ian narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."**

**Natalie gave him a smirk. "I think we both know I would."**

Natalie nodded. "I would."

Ian grumbled something under his breath.

**Ian sighed. "Fine. I'll tell her. Tomorrow."**

**And before Natalie could protest, he raced upstairs. **

"Aw, is Ian scared?" Dan said, smiling teasingly.

Ian glared at him.

**Night soon came and Ian laid on his bed. Was the ghost coming? He certainly hoped not. Perhaps he would get lucky. **

**But then again, he'd never really had good luck in the first place.**

**"Your luck has run out." said a voice. **

**Ian sat up to see Ned Starling.**

"You killed me!" Ned said, looking offended.

"Yep. I have to use everyone." said Jonah. "And you were the only one who wasn't in the story, yet."

Ned sighed.

"Hey, why don't you have a Christmas tree, Jonah?" Dan asked.

"I do. I just haven't decorated it, yet." said Jonah.

"But tomorrow's Christmas! You have to decorate it, now!" Dan said.

Jonah smiled. "Alright. Let's go decorate a tree."

xXxXxXxXx

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight..._

xXxXxXxXx

_What did you think? Review._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and A Christmas Carol_

xXxXxXxXx

_I'll be home for Christmas..._

xXxXxXxXx

The Cahills stood in the living room, decorating the Christmas tree. Dan and Natalie hung the tinsel, Alistair and Nellie hung the lights, Amy and Ian put the stockings on the fireplace, and everyone else put on the other decorations.

"You're supposed to go _that _way, you idiot!" Natalie snapped at Dan.

"No, you're supposed to go _that _way!" Dan said.

They ended up bumping into each other, both ending up on the floor.

"Idiot," she hissed.

"Brat," he muttered.

"These stockings are pretty, aren't they?" Amy said, hanging up a red stocking with a reindeer on it.

Ian just nodded.

"Are you okay? You've been quite lately." said Amy.

"I'm fine." he said. "I'm just... thinking."

"About?" Amy said.

He looked at her. "About us."

Amy blinked and put up another stocking. "Come again?"

Ian sighed. "I've been thinking about that story, Amy."

"Oh, yes. The story. It's... interesting, isn't it?" said Amy, awkwardly.

"Mhm," Ian said, hanging up a green stocking with a tree on it. "I like it."

Amy looked at him in shock. "You-you _like _it?"

Ian nodded, looking at her. "Don't you?"

Amy felt herself blushing. "Well... I like some of it."

Ian just smiled and said nothing.

"No! You're supposed to go _right_!" Natalie snapped.

Dan glared at her. "No! _You're _supposed to go right!"

Dan bumped into her, and Natalie bumped into Amy. Amy gasped and tripped. Ian immediately caught her before she could hit the ground.

Amy looked up at him, his eyes wide with concern.

"Are you alright, Amy?" he said.

Amy blushed. "I-I'm fine. Thanks for catching me."

He nodded and leaned down. Amy's eyes widened, understanding what he was going to do. But she couldn't move. His lips were just inches away from hers...

"What are you two doing?" said a voice.

They both quickly broke apart to see everyone looking at them. Some of them looked amused, others disgusted.

"Geez, get a room!" Dan said, making a face.

Amy and Ian blushed.

"Wow, doesn't this sound so _familiar_?" said Jonah, grinning. "Has this happened before?"

Nellie grinned. "It _does _sound familiar, doesn't it?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Are we done yet?"

"Yep," said Jonah. "Let's get on with the story!"

**Ned sat at the foot of Ian's bed, looking at him with sadness.**

**"Ned?" Ian said in shock.**

**"Hello, Ian." said Ned. "I see you haven't changed at all."**

**"You're the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Ian said.**

**Ned nodded. "This is your last chance to change, Ian. I'm your last hope of you getting to Heaven."**

"Well, that's depressing." Madison muttered.

**Ian sighed and stood up. "Well, let's get this over with then."**

**Ned put his hand on Ian's shoulder, and they suddenly appeared on a busy street. Sinead and Jonah were walking besides each other.**

**"When did he die?" Sinead asked.**

**Jonah looked tired and weary. "Last night."**

**Sinead shook her head, sadly. "And on Christmas Eve, too."**

**"Ned, who died?" Ian asked.**

**Ned didn't answer.**

**"No one even seems to care that he died." continued Jonah. "All they want is his money."**

"That's awful." Amy whispered.

"He must have been an awful guy." Hamilton said.

"Sound like someone we know?" Dan said, eyeing Ian.

Ian growled.

**Sinead sighed. "He should have led a better life. He didn't care about anyone. But he didn't deserve to die so young." **

**"No one does." said Jonah.**

**The scene changed and they were in Reagan's apartment. Reagan sat on the couch with Ted, sobbing. Hamilton looked tired and weary.**

"Someone died." Amy said, softly.

**Madison was no where to be seen.**

"I don't like where this is going." said Madison, looking at Jonah.

**"Ned, where's Madison?" Ian asked. **

**He didn't have a good feeling about this. Ned said nothing, just looked sadly at the three people.**

**"No," Ian whispered. "No. She-she was so young!"**

"You killed me!" Madison cried.

Jonah shrugged. "That's what happened in the original story."

Madison grumbled under her breath while her siblings laughed.

**"I can't believe she's dead." Hamilton whispered.**

**"How did she die?" Ian asked.**

**"She was sick." said Ned, simply.**

**"But I never knew." said Ian.**

**Ned looked at Ian, his eyes hard. "You never asked. You never seemed to care anyway."**

"Harsh," Ted said.

"He needs to hear it." said Ned.

**"It'll be alright." said Ted, putting his arm around his girlfriend.**

Reagan and Ted scowled.

**Reagan shook her head. "No! It won't be! Madison's **_**dead**_**. What are we going to do?"**

**No one said anything. They just sat in silence, mourning the death of Madison Holt.**

"No need to remind me that I died." Madison muttered, glaring at Jonah.

**Ian's heart broke.**

"Really? I didn't know you had one." Dan grumbled.

Ian scowled. Amy shot Dan a glare.

**"Please, Ned. I can't see this anymore." he said.**

**Ned sighed and the scene changed. They were in a cemetery. **

**"Why are we here?" Ian asked.**

**Ned simply pointed to a tombstone next to them.**

**Ian looked closer to see the inscription. His heart almost stopped. **

**It said: Ian Kabra.**

"I knew it!" Dan yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"I _died_?" Ian said through gritted teeth.

"So, the guy everyone talked about who died was Ian?" said Hamilton.

Jonah nodded.

Sinead shook her head. "Everyone said such awful things about you."

**Ian fell to the ground, his face pale. **

**"I'm the one everyone talked about!" he said. "I-I died!"**

**He suddenly got a burst of hope. "But I can change this!"**

**Ned put a hand on Ian's shoulder. The scene changed and Ian found himself lying on his bed. He was alone.**

"I liked that chapter." Dan said.

"Of course you did." Nellie said, rolling his eyes.

"Amy," Ian said. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Al-alright." Amy stuttered.

They both left the room to talk alone. Dan grinned at them all.

"You all thinking what I'm thinking?" he said.

Madison grinned. "I think so."

They all got up and went to spy on the two lovebirds.

xXxXxXxXx

_You can count on me..._

xXxXxXxXx

_What did you think? Review, please!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and A Christmas Carol_

xXxXxXxXx

_Simply having a wondeful Christmas time..._

xXxXxXxXx

When they heard the door shut, the Cahills rushed towards the door.

"Quiet!" Natalie hissed, stopping in her tracks. "Do you have any idea how loud you all are? You sound like a herd of elephants."

Dan just rolled his eyes as they continued walking. They reached the door. Dan and Natalie pressed their ears to the door and listened.

"Amy, I'm sorry." said a voice. Ian.

"I know you are." said a voice. Amy.

"What are they saying?" Hamilton asked.

"Shut it!" Natalie hissed. "I can't hear!"

"We shouldn't be doing this." said Ted.

"Oh, we _shouldn't _be." said Dan. "But we shouldn't be doing a lot of things."

"Shut _up._" Natalie hissed. "They'll hear you!"

"I have something to tell you." said Ian.

"Yes?" Amy asked.

"I...I really like you, Amy." he said.

Natalie's eyes widened. Dan drew a sharp breath.

"What? What did they say?" Madison asked.

"Shut up!" Natalie snapped.

The voices on the other side of the door stopped.

"Oh, no." Dan said.

They heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Run! Hurry!" Dan hissed.

They all ran back into the living room, not even trying to not sound loud. They sat in the living room, trying to look nonchalant, but failing miserably. Amy and Ian entered the room.

"Were you spying on us?" Amy demanded.

"No," Dan said. "Why would you think that? We'd never do that."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"We _heard _you all. I can't believe you would spy on us!" Amy said.

"We're sorry, Amy." said Sinead.

Jonah cleared his throat. "But, since we heard you, we'd all like to know what your answer to Ian's question is."

Amy blushed.

"Yeah, Amy." said Dan, grinning. "What's your answer?"

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I... I don't know. I mean I..." she looked at the others and sighed. "I _think _I like you, but..."

"I can't believe you two." said Madison. "It's so obvious you like each other! Just admit it!"

Amy and Ian blushed.

Ian looked at Amy with one raised eyebrow, as if saying, _Well?_

Amy sighed and gave him a small smile. "I-I suppose we could give it a shot."

"Hallelujah!" Dan exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "They admit it!"

"Thank goodness." Natalie murmured.

Nellie grinned at them.

Alistair cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "Er, I think we should continue with the story now that that is settled."

"Right!" Jonah said, grinning. "Who knew my story would bring you two together?"

"Yes, I know. Shocking." said Natalie, dryly. "Now, get on with the story!"

"Alright," Jonah muttered.

**Ian awoke the next morning. He looked at his calendar. It was December twenty-fifth, Christmas Day.**

_**This is my last chance. **_**he thought. **

**He got out of bed and got dressed. He rushed downstairs. His sister sat on the couch.**

**"Natalie!" he said, cheerfully. "Merry Christmas!"**

**"Er, Merry Christmas." she said, looking at him strangely.**

**"What are you doing just sitting there? It's Christmas! We have to celebrate!" Ian said.**

"I am _not _that cheery." Ian grumbled.

"You are in this story." Jonah said.

**Natalie blinked at him, as if wondering if he was serious. Then, she smiled. "I see you've had a change of heart, dear brother. How did this happen?"**

**Ian smiled. "I met someone who changed me."**

"Amy," Dan coughed.

Amy smiled.

**Natalie raised an eyebrow. "I see. And are you going to visit her today?"**

**"Of course!" he said. A though suddenly struck him. "A gift! I need to give her a gift!"**

Dan gave a mock gasp. "How could you forget? Oh, the horror!"

Ian rolled his eyes.

**Natalie smiled. "I have something for that."**

**A few minutes later, he got his coat and scarf and ran to Amy's house. It was still snowing and it was too dangerous to drive. He reached her house and rang the doorbell. Amy opened the door.**

**"Ian?" she said. "What are you doing here?"**

**"It's Christmas, Amy!" he said. "I'm here to wish you a Merry Christmas."**

**Amy smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too, Ian."**

**Dan appeared next to her in the doorway. "Scrooge? What are you doing here?"**

**"Merry Christmas, Dan." he said, smiling.**

**Dan raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Or are you just joking?"**

**"I'm serious." said Ian.**

**"It seems like you changed overnight, Ian. What happened?" Amy asked.**

**Ian smiled. "You happened."**

"Awwww!" Sinead and Nellie said at the same time.

Natalie wrinkled her nose. Dan gagged.

"I don't think Ian would say that." Reagan said.

"I wouldn't." Ian muttered.

"Well, you should." Nellie muttered.

**Amy blushed while Dan pretended to throw up.**

Everyone laughed.

"I sure feel like throwing up." Dan muttered.

**"I have something for you, Amy." he said. **

**He took out a little box and handed it to her. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a brooch. It was in the shape of a silver reindeer.**

Amy smiled.

"That's a nice gift." Nellie said, nodding.

**Amy looked up at him and smiled. "I can't believe you gave me this.**

**He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.**

Dan looked disgusted. Natalie grimaced.

Ian smiled and gave Amy a kiss on the cheek. Amy blushed.

Dan glared at them as did Natalie.

"You know, I'd really appreciate it if you two wouldn't do that kind of stuff in front of me." Natalie growled.

**Amy blushed and smiled at him.**

**"Ugh! Gross!" Dan said, running into the house. "My eyes!"**

**Ian and Amy laughed.**

**"Would you like to come inside, Ian?" Amy asked.**

**"I'll stop by later. Right now, I have to go pay someone a visit." said Ian.**

**Amy nodded and closed the door.**

**Ian rushed down the street. A few blocks later, he stood in front of a house. He knocked on the door. Reagan opened up.**

**"Mr. Kabra?" she said in shock. "What are you doing here?"**

**He smiled at her. "I'm here to give you a Christmas present."**

**"Excuse me?" she said. **

**"How would you like a pay raise?" he said.**

**She blinked at him. Then slowly, a smile spread across her face. "Really?"**

**He nodded.**

**She grinned at him. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Kabra!"**

**He gave a hearty laugh. "Merry Christmas, Reagan!"**

"Hearty," Ian scoffed.

"I like you better in the story." Ned grumbled.

**"Merry Christmas, Mr. Kabra." she said, smiling.**

**Ian couldn't help but think that this was the best Christmas ever. **

**The End.**

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Awesome," Dan said, grinning.

"For the first time, I agree with Ian. This is the best Christmas ever." said Nellie.

"I agree," Amy said, smiling at everyone.

Jonah leaned back in his chair and grinned. "What did I tell you? I told you I could get you all into the Christmas spirit!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Just don't get a big head about it."

"I can't wait to spend another holiday with you all." said Reagan.

"Well, Valentine's Day is just around the corner." said Jonah.

Dan and the Holts groaned.

Jonah grinned. "Merry Christmas!"

xXxXxXxXx

_The choir of children sing their songs..._

xXxXxXxXx

_That was the last chapter! I'm thinking about doing another kind of story like this, but for Valentine's Day. Any story ideas that involve love? I don't really have that many ideas... Please, review and thanks for reading this story!_


End file.
